Early detection of breast cancer has been shown to save lives. The process of angiogenesis plays a critical role in breast cancer growth and metastasis. Breast cancer cells are known to secrete potent angiogenic growth factors. The levels of these factors in the serum and urine of breast cancer patients have been shown to correlate with disease status, once the cancer has been diagnosed. We have observed that the levels of nipple fluid bFGF (basic fibroblast growth factor) are significantly elevated in breast cancer patients in comparison with those in controls. This proposal is a pilot study aimed at determining whether nipple fluid bFGF can be used as a diagnostic tool for breast cancer. Our belief is that the detection of nipple fluid bFGF could be complementary to the current methods used for breast cancer screening. Such a combination could potentially enhance our ability to detect breast cancer early, when it is still curable with existing treatment methods. The specific aims are as follows: 1) To improve the technique of breast nipple fluid aspiration; 2) To determine the validity of nipple fluid bFGF in diagnosing breast cancer in a specific population of patients; and 3) To compare nipple fluid bFGF with other diagnostic or screening tests for breast cancer.